


Say the Word

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, I just wanted them to be happy together for once ok, Love Confessions, M/M, McLennon, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul's confession to John.





	

"I love you." 

The words came tumbling out of Paul's mouth like a waterfall. He had kept it inside for so long. He knew that if he didn't let it out, he would burst.

He expected disgust. Anger. Hatred. Hell, maybe even a punch in the jaw. But it didn't come. None of it did. 

What he didn't expect was for John Winston Lennon, his best friend and bandmate, to smile and say those forbidden words back to him.

John was married, with a kid no less! And if anyone found out that John Lennon and Paul McCartney of the Beatles were involved romantically, their careers would be over. Not to mention that they might be shipped of to prison because it was bloody ILLEGAL to be shagging your best mate.

But somehow, even for just that moment, they were able to forget all if these things. And they were able to just enjoy the bliss that came with their newfound relationship.


End file.
